BTS, El sirviente que no quería ser amado
by xCATHERINE-VICTORIAx
Summary: Taehyung duró muchos años enamorado de Jungkook, él sin embargo sólo se burló y jamás lo tomó en cuenta. Ahora, Jimin y Taehyung viven felices un romance casi perfecto, hasta que Jungkook se entera y decide que quiere de vuelta a Taehyung. Tae se ve obligado a convertirse en su sirviente a cambio de proteger su orgullo y el de Jimin pero... ¿esa es su verdadera razón?
1. Capítulo 1 La pareja descubierta

Terminaron las clases, Taehyun se había quedado esperando en el pasillo a Jimin para volver juntos a casa. La escuela ya estaba casi vacía y justo la mala suerte hizo que Jungkook pasara por delante de él.

-Maldita sea… -Dijo Taehyun, mientras hacía contacto visual con Jungkook, divisando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro como diciéndole "¿Qué pasa? ¿Nervioso?".

Durante la escuela secundaria corrió el rumor de que Taehyun estaba muy enamorado de Jungkook, el rumor había sido esparcido por su ahora ex mejor amigo, Jin, y a pesar de que todo -incluido Jin- había quedado en el pasado, Jungkook aún se burlaba indirectamente de Tae, porque de una forma u otra sabía que el rumor era verdad, y a leguas se veía que seguía enamorado de él. Taehyun rodó sus ojos y ya fastidiado entró de nuevo al salón.

-Rayos Jimin ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

Jimin miró a Taehyun intrigado, traía una carta abierta en la mano.

-Encontré esto, al parecer le gusto a Lara Jean y quiere saber si estoy dispuesto a salir con ella. –Comenzó a arrugar la carta hasta hacerla una bola deforme y la tiró a la basura. –Qué tontería que las chicas hagan este tipo de cosas.

-Eres de los más guapos de la escuela. Casi todas están locas por ti. Deberías estar acostumbrado ya a ese tipo de cartitas y regalos que te ofrecen.

Jimin se acercó a Tae y le dio un beso en la boca, pequeño, tierno y cariñoso. –El único que quiero eres tú, no me importan los demás.

Taehyun soltó una risita y rodeó el cuello de Jimin con su brazo -¡Eres perfecto! –Dijo mientras sacudía su cabello con sus dedos. –Ya, vámonos a casa.

El día siguiente Jimin y Taehyun fueron juntos a ver a Lara Jean en el patio trasero de la escuela donde la mayoría de las veces era usado por los estudiantes para besarse tranquilos sin que algún docente entrometido llegara a ponerles un regaño. Taehyun esperaba recargado en uno de los árboles mientras Jimin hablaba con ella. Incluso se había tomado la molestia de memorizar un fragmento de la carta.

-Escribiste: "Jimin, desde primer grado me has gustado, soy capaz de llegar al extremo sólo por llegar a gustarte, haría lo que fuera por estar con alguien como tú". Quizás no lo sepas, pero Taehyun y yo estamos juntos. No me interesan las chicas bobas como tú. Espero que no hagas nada que fastidie nuestra relación, no me importa si me admiras de lejos como las demás, pero ni siquiera pienses en acercarte a nosotros. Ah, y ni se te ocurra contarle a alguien lo nuestro si no quieres que le muestre tu cursi carta a todos –Mintió.

Jimin le dio la espalda y fue caminando directo a Taehyun, sonrió de manera cruel y lo besó apasionadamente frente a Lara Jean, ella estaba totalmente roja de vergüenza, comenzó a llorar, se tapó la cara y se fue corriendo.

-Eres muy cruel Jimin, alguien debería enseñarte modales –Dijo Taehyun cuando terminaron de besarse, Jimin solo sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior diciéndole que ya era hora de irse, Taehyun asintió y Jimin comenzó a caminar directo a la salida, entonces algo extraño sucedió, Tae miró la ventana que tenía a la derecha y dentro de uno de los salones ahí estaba, Jeon Jungkook, su crush de toda la vida, mirándolo fijamente sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, Jungkook había presenciado todo lo que había pasado, se suponía que la relación era secreta y Jungkook no era del tipo de persona amable y comprensiva que guardaría el secreto solo por hacerle un favor a alguien. Taehyun escuchó el grito de Jimin para que se apurara y soltando un par de groserías se fue de ahí.

Caminando de regreso a casa platicaron de lo sucedido, Taehyun estaba seguro que para mañana toda la preparatoria sabría sobre su relación, no por cualquier cosa Jungkook era el chico más guapo y popular de la escuela, sobrepasando por mucho las fans que tenía el mismo Jimin.

-Maldita sea, ¿Qué haremos ahora Jimin? Nadie nos va a creer si decimos que es una mentira, incluso si nos cambiamos de turno sólo llamaremos más la atención, queda solamente cambiarnos definitivamente de escuela…

Jimin se quedó callado, miró el pecho de Taehyun unos minutos y después habló.

-Sé que estás totalmente en contra de esto, pero ¿qué importa? Me refiero a ¿qué más da si todos lo saben?

Taehyun empujó a Jimin para que estuviera unos pasos más alejado de él, se puso las manos en la cintura de forma arrogante y soltó una risa sarcástica

-Espero que estés bromeando, ¿por qué querría que todos supieran que soy gay? es una tontería…

Jimin se rascó la cabeza y soltó un suspiro. –Como quieras –dijo –Pero a mí no me importaría que todos supieran, para mí es algo genial ser tu novio, además de que podríamos besarnos y abrazarnos en público y dejar de actuar siempre como amigos, quiero darte un beso aquí y ahora pero no puedo porque estamos en la calle rodeado de personas… ¡es frustrante todo esto Taehyun!

Taehyun miró la carita de Jimin, era de verdad tan lindo como todos decían y ahora era sólo suyo, estaba totalmente convencido de que Jimin de verdad lo amaba, sin duda alguna, estaba loco por él.

-Ni hablar. Todo dependerá de lo que pase mañana. Ya me siento enfermo de solo pensar en lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora.

Durante la noche, Jimin intentó llamar varias veces a Taehyun pero él no se molestaba en contestar sus llamadas, en su celular no paraban de llegar mensajes de Jimin, "ánimo", "estaremos bien", pero Taehyun sólo los leía y pasaba de todo. Estaba verdaderamente molesto pero sobre todo avergonzado de que hubiera sido precisamente Jungkook el que descubriera su secreto.

Durante la secundaria Jin y Taehyun eran los mejores amigos, desde la infancia habían compartido muchos momentos alegres y otros no tanto. Jin siempre fue muy serio y sólo había espacio en su círculo de amigos para Taehyun, pero cuando éste descubrió por primera vez a Jungkook todo cambió entre ellos, ya no era su Taehyun, era suyo y del popular Jeon Jungkook, un apuesto y solitario joven que no tenía idea de su existencia.

Jin se cansó de la actitud tan molesta de Taehyun cuando trataban de jugar al futbol y Taehyun de pronto veía a Jungkook pasando de frente y su deportista estrella interior brotaba solo para impresionarlo, causando que robara el balón a sus propios compañeros y anotara un gol para el equipo al mismo tiempo que destruía la confianza entre ellos. Se cansó de ser arrastrado a viajes escolares aburridos sólo porque Jungkook estaría ahí, aunque Tae fuera tan nervioso y cobarde que aun estando encerrado con Jungkook a solas en la misma habitación no se atrevería a dirigirle la palabra.

No pensó que las cosas fueran a salirse de control cuando consiguió el número de Jungkook y le envió un corto pero catastrófico mensaje:

"Taehyun, el chico de 3º C está enamorado de ti. Es un chico genial, deberías darle una oportunidad".

No pasó ni una semana cuando se supo quién había sido el autor del mensaje, y aunque Taehyun tratara de mil formas de hacerles creer que el mensaje lo había mandado como broma nadie le creyó, era más divertido seguir con la burla de "el chico gay que cree que Jungkook podría estar con alguien como él" y ahí fue donde tantos años de amistad se fueron a la basura, en cuanto se graduaron Taehyun no volvió a ver a Jin.

Pero ¿Por qué estaba recordando todo eso ahora? El problema no era lo que pensara Jungkook, el problema es que Taehyun volvería a ser la burla de nuevo y ya había tenido suficiente de acoso escolar, burlas y apodos, estaba harto, en cuanto llegara a la escuela al día siguiente y alguien se atreviera a decirle algo del tema lo molería a golpes, no importa de quién se tratara. ´

Cuando despertó al día siguiente se dio cuenta de que no había escuchado la alarma, tomó una ducha rápida y salió corriendo. Era una mala manera de iniciar el día, pero cómo no quedarse dormido si se había pensando mil cosas en toda la noche, y su celular no había dejado de sonar gracias a los mensajes de Jimin.

Deseaba con toda su alma no ver a Jungkook, se ponía muy nervioso sólo pensar en su tonta sonrisa, en su ridículo corte de pelo, su delgado y ejercitado cuerpo y en sus hermosos –pero no atractivos- ojos negros. Estaba pensando demasiado en él, vaya pérdida de tiempo. Para su suerte al primero que vio fue a Jimin esperándolo en la entrada, se acercó a Taehyun sonriente como si nada, eso lo molestó mucho y prefirió chistarle en la cara, voltearse e ignorarlo; Jimin se quedó con su brazo levantado y un nudo en la garganta pero pues así era Tae, no había nada que Jimin pudiera hacer.

El día transcurrió demasiado sencillo, nadie se metió con Taehyun ni con Jimin, era extraño pero todos actuaban demasiado normal para su gusto. "De seguro en cuanto salga aparecerán mil fotos nuestras pegadas en todas partes" pensaba Taehyun "no, quizás justo cuando pase por el umbral del edificio alguien me lanzará un balde de agua helada".

En cuanto terminaron las clases Taehyun salió disparado hacia la salida, ni siquiera le avisó a Jimin que saldría temprano. Al salir con sumo cuidado tal y como si se tratara de un ninja notó que nadie le prestaba atención, como si de un milagro se tratara, ahora no tenía dudas, Jungkook no le había contado a nadie lo que había visto; o al menos no por ahora. Justo pensaba en él –de nuevo- cuando lo encontró durante el camino a su casa. Jungkook vivía en un distrito alejado a ese y de hecho sólo Tae y Jimin vivían por ahí, era extraño encontrarlo tan de repente, y más extraño aún que fuera el mismo Jungkook el que se acercara a Taehyun y con una pícara sonrisa lo llamara en voz alta.

-Taehyun, ¿cierto? –metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacudió la cabeza para acomodar su cabello, se veía tan genial cuando hacía eso…

-¿Qué quieres Jungkook? –Respondió Tae, ¿había sido demasiado grosero? ¿Qué se suponía que debía responder? ¿Era verdad eso de que sólo los idiotas responden a una pregunta con otra pregunta? ¿Ahora Jungkook estaría pensando que Taehyun era un idiota?

-Ayer me quedé recogiendo unas cosas en el salón de arte después de clases, no sé si te diste cuenta pero sin querer presencié su escenita de novela, si es verdad todo lo que escuché eso significa que no les conviene que yo abra la boca y le cuente a todos su relación. Me interesa llegar a un acuerdo contigo…

Taehyun sintió como si cientos de mariposas revolotearan en sus entrañas, estaba a punto de darle un ataque de nervios. Tragó saliva y respondió:

-Dime de qué se trata.


	2. Capítulo 2 ¿Somos amigos ahora?

-Dime de qué se trata. –Dijo Taehyung, su corazón estaba comenzando a acelerarse y aunque tratara de ocultarlo actuando estoico ante la situación era muy evidente que estaba emocionado.

-Tengo la mala suerte de ser perseguido por las personas. –Dijo Jungkook- Siempre soy nominado para ser el líder de cualquier basura en la que me incluyo. Ahora soy encargado del club de futbol, delegado de la clase y dirigente de primer año para el festival de otoño, sin mencionar que soy alumno destacado y trabajo medio tiempo después de clases. Tengo una agenda muy apretada y no me vendría mal algo de ayuda.

Taehyung rodó sus ojos y chistó. – ¿Entonces quieres que me vuelva una especie de perrito siguiéndote a todos lados para arreglarte la vida? ¿Enserio?

Jungkook sonrió de lado y levantó una ceja, entonces para sonar más creíble Taehyung continuó:

-La verdad apenas y me interesa que mi relación con Jimin se sepa, no es como que esté dispuesto a perder mi dignidad por algo como eso–Taehyung soltó una risita e intentó parecer lo más tranquilo posible para no dejar ver que por dentro estaba completamente desesperado de que Jungkook le dijera algo a alguien y arruinara (de nuevo) su vida.

-No finjas Taehyung que ya sabemos los dos que eres muy malo para mentir e inventar historias

Jungkook se rio de Tae tan alto que éste no pudo evitar caer en su juego, se enfadó y tomó a Jungkook del cuello de su camisa, poco faltó para soltarle un puñetazo en su estúpida carita de niño bonito.

-Hey, tranquilo –sonrió Jungkook –he venido para hacer el trato.

Poco a poco el agarre de Taehyung perdió fuerza, y mientras su acompañante se acomodaba de nuevo su camisa agregó:

-Todo el mundo no para de invitarme a fiestas sabiendo que estoy hasta el tope de trabajo, y de hecho no me vendría mal asistir a alguna, es todo. Dime una cosa ¿sería más desastroso bajar mi promedio de diez? ¿O sería peor que todos supieran que el ídolo de la preparatoria, Jimin, tiene un romance homosexual con un don nadie como Taehyung?

Ya no había nada que ocultar, así era Jungkook, manipulador, calculador, perfecto en todo lo que hacía, además tenía una habilidad sobrehumana de ocultar su verdadera personalidad a la gente, todos creían que era amable y tierno cuando su interior era totalmente oscuro. Si Taehyung quería seguir con un perfil bajo en la escuela no tenía de otra, no quería jugársela cambiando de preparatoria, estaba seguro que Jimin lo seguiría y las noticias en internet viajan rápido.

-¿Y qué hay de Jimin? ¿Tendrá que hacer lo mismo?

-¡Pero claro que no! –Contestó Jungkook haciendo cara de asco –He odiado a ese imbécil desde el primer día, se cree la gran cosa paseándose por el instituto llamando la atención de todos como si fuera su casa… me enferma ese tipo, no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

Vaya, ahora Taehyung sabía algo de Jungkook que jamás se hubiera esperado. Incluso era bueno para ocultar su odio porque cuando estaban juntos hasta parecían amigos, como cuando Jimin jugó las finales del torneo de futbol junto a Jungkook, él dribló de forma excelente a los jugadores del equipo contrario, le pasó el balón a Jimin y éste anotó; todos enloquecieron, no ganaron ese día pero esa fue una jugada que impresionó bastante. Hasta Jungkook había ido a abrazar a Jimin ¿ahora resulta que le odiaba en secreto? Increíble…

-Muy bien, entonces… Dame tu número de celular.

Taehyung sacó su teléfono, y guardó el contacto de Jungkook. En cuanto el sol comenzó a arderles en la cara se dieron una rápida despedida y se marcharon en direcciones opuestas. Taehyung llegó a su casa, apenas le gritó a su madre que había llegado y subió rápido a su habitación, cerró la puerta y calló de rodillas, puso una mano en su pecho y sintió su corazón, palpitaba como loco. Luego corrió al espejo que tenía en el clóset y miró su cara, estaba todo despeinado y su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate, se arrojó boca abajo en su cama, avergonzado de que Jungkook hubiera visto esa imagen tan desagradable de él.

Sonó su celular y rápidamente lo desbloqueó, tenía cuatro mensajes, tres de Jimin y uno de Jungkook. Era más que obvio cuál abriría primero:

"A partir de ahora eres oficialmente mi sirviente, no me gustan las quejas así que es mejor que te acostumbres rápido."

Tae chistó y casi de inmediato recibió uno nuevo:

"Ven mañana muy temprano y búscame en la bodega del material de deportes. Ven preparado, será un día pesado."

-¿Quiere que vaya preparado? –Dijo Tae para él mismo- Si es temprano y será un día pesado me imagino que un café estaría bien. Demonios, ¿en qué rayos me metí?

Esa misma tarde, cerca de ahí, Jimin apenas había llegado a su casa. Se metió a la bañera y se puso a ver fotos de Taehyung en su celular. Estaba vacilando en si sería buena idea llamarlo o esperar, desde el principio su relación había sido así, Jimin limosneando un poco del amor de Taehyung, pero eso no importaba, Jimin lo amaba demasiado, y aunque Taehyung no lo dijera él sabía que Tae lo amaba también, esto provocó una sonrisa en Jimin y un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

Al día siguiente Taehyung se levantó más temprano de lo normal, arregló su cabello con gel y salió rumbo al Starbucks más cercano. Parecía que era medianoche, todo estaba completamente oscuro y no había ninguna persona en la calle, llegó una hora antes del horario de entrada y fue directo a la bodega, ahí dentro encontró a Jungkook sentado de cuclillas organizando las pelotas pequeñas en grandes cajas de colores

-Buenos días –Dijo Taehyung

-Qué bueno que llegas, yo… -Jungkook desvió sus ojos a los dos vasos de café que Tae sostenía en cada mano, uno tenía escrito las palabras "maldito jefe" en mayúsculas. - ¿Que rayos haces trayendo café?

-Me dijiste que viniera preparado, así que pensé en un café helado para comenzar el día

-¡Cuando dije que vinieras preparado me refería a que trajeras tu ropa deportiva pedazo de idiota! -Jungkook hizo una mueca y se cubrió los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza. –Eres todo un caso Taehyung

A Tae no le pareció gracioso, su intención era sólo escamar a Jungkook fingiendo que le tiraría el vaso de café, pero accidentalmente la tapa se abrió y todo el contenido le cayó encima, algunos hielos se le quedaron pegados en el cabello.

Jungkook se levantó de inmediato -¡Está helado! –Gritó.

Taehyung hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, le quitó la camisa a Jungkook y con ella trató de limpiarle los brazos y el cabello.

-¡De verdad lo siento, no era mi intención!

Taehyung se estaba preparando para recibir un golpe, pero en lugar de eso escuchó un chillido que poco a poco fue aumentando hasta convertirse en una escandalosa risa, al parecer a Jungkook le estaba dando un ataque de risa incontrolable, y no era de aquellas risas melodiosas de comercial, era molesta y ruidosa, no sabía si sonaba como una mujer llorando o como el rechinido de un vidrio siendo limpiado por un periódico, era fatal, a Tae le pareció súper graciosa la carcajada y también comenzó a reírse; lamentablemente aunque la suya no fuera tan mala como la de Jk de igual forma no era muy hermosa que digamos.

De pronto, mientras Tae se doblaba de la risa, Jungkook tomó el vaso de café que quedaba, lo abrió y se lo arrojó a Taehyung. Éste comenzó a retorcerse por el frío. -¡Ahora sí estamos a mano! – dijo Jungkook entre las risas, pero Tae en lugar de enfurecer sólo grito "¡Aish!" para desahogarse, y también siguió riendo.

Ya pasado el momento salieron juntos con el carro de cal y una pequeña carreta con sacos (también de cal). Ambos se habían quitado la camisa y el sudor había diluido lo pegajoso del café, es imposible negar que ambos se sintieron abochornados por tener que ver los músculos marcados del otro, pero si se hubieran dejado puestas las camisas habrían atrapado un buen resfriado. Hablaron de cosas básicas mientras marcaban la cancha de futbol que había en la escuela, sobre calificaciones, lugares que frecuentaban, pasatiempos, y sobre todo en esto último tenían varias cosas en común, ambos querían ser Idols cuando eran niños, les gustaba componer música y tocar instrumentos.

La conversación iba excelente cuando comenzaron a ver movimiento en la escuela, los alumnos ya estaban comenzando a llegar y ellos no tenían ropa adecuada. El primero en irse fue Taehyung, se puso su camisa del uniforme (ahora marrón) y no sin antes despedirse de Jungkook con un movimiento de brazo y una enorme sonrisa se fue corriendo a través del campo, estaba amaneciendo y en el cielo podías ver distintos colores en las nubes, azules y rojos fundiéndose en una hermosa mezcla, las nubes con apariencia de algodón y un sol brillante que lanzaba sus rayos sobre el cuerpo de Taehyung, su cabello se veía muy bien al correr y ni hablar de su atlético cuerpo. Jungkook encontró por qué Jimin se había enamorado de Tae, el "don nadie" tenía sus cualidades, y unas muy buenas.

Taehyung no tardó casi nada en bañarse y cambiarse el uniforme, metió el suyo a lavar y salió corriendo. Era increíble pensar que había pasado tiempo con Jungkook y que además de eso se llevaran aparentemente bien, era muy extraño y a la vez emocionante. Mientras pensaba en esto de camino a la escuela se encontró justo con el tierno Jimin, Tae quiso sorprenderlo y lo abrazó por la espalda

-¡Buenos días! –Gritó Taehyung en su oído. Jimin dio un pequeño salto del susto y luego se calmó al ver que se trataba de Tae, su Tae.

-¡Que haces! ¡¿Acaso quieres morir?! –Dijo amenazándolo de broma con golpearlo, se veía realmente tierno cuando hacía eso.

Taehyung lo soltó y se dedicó a caminar junto a él con una amplia sonrisa, Jimin se enterneció con el buen humor de Tae y todo el camino pareció ir bien hasta que notó que éste no llevaba mochila, su cabello aún estaba mojado y en sus zapatos traía un polvo blanco muy extraño, prefirió evitar discusiones y siguió aparentando que no pasaba nada.

Durante las clases todo transcurrió normal, pero el buen humor de Taehyung se desvaneció cuando llegó la hora de receso. Fue junto con Jimin a la cafetería, compraron un almuerzo cada uno y mientras se disponían a comer escucharon la voz de Jungkook.

-¡Taehyung! ¡Hey Taehyung!

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante este acto, incluso los que no tenían relación con ellos. Jimin miró confundido a Tae pero éste no le explicó nada y fue directo a la mesa donde Jungkook y sus amigos almorzaban. Algunos hablaban en voz baja mientras soltaban pequeñas risas y se cubrían la boca para que nadie más supiera de lo que estaban hablando.

Taehyung los reconoció fácilmente, Kim Nam Joon alias "Rap Monster" ganó su popularidad durante el concurso de talentos, había improvisado un rap tan bueno que impresionó a los jurados y a los mismos alumnos volviéndolo un ídolo en cuanto bajó del escenario con su premio de primer lugar. Ahí también estaban Jung Ho-seok alias "J-Hope" y Min Yoon-gi "Suga", Ho-Seok obtuvo su reputación por haber sido detenido por la policía por vender marihuana en un estacionamiento, aunque se demostró que él no era el culpable y aunque sólo estuvo detenido dos días al volver a clases se convirtió en el centro de atención, al parecer la mayoría de los alumnos creían que ser un delincuente (o casi serlo) era genial. Con Yoon-gi (el segundo más guapo de la preparatoria) las cosas eran un poco más fáciles, al iniciar las clases tenía en claro que no pensaba pasar desapercibido, hizo una pequeña fiesta en el velero de su padre y al día siguiente llegó a la escuela estrenando su nuevo auto convertible, un Peugeot 308 CC 2.0 en color rojo. Fue un éxito total.

-Que bueno verte Taehyung –Comentó Jk con una amplia sonrisa – Oye, ¿Te importaría traerme un BeLight?

Taehyung estaba confundido y dijo -¿Solo para eso me llamaste? –Los amigos de Jungkook se volvieron a reír

-Sí, es normal hacerse favores entre amigos ¿no lo crees? –Contestó Jungkook con una dulce sonrisa, todos se giraron a ver fijamente a Taehyung.

-Claro… amigos –Expresó. Para llegar hasta el refrigerador tuvo que pasar por donde estaba Jimin, el cual sólo veía intrigado a Taehyung siguiendo órdenes de Jungkook, el chico que según el mismo Tae odiaba a morir.

Pagó en caja la bebida y regresó con Jungkook.

-Aquí está –Indicó poniendo la bebida frente a él.

-Gracias Taehyung, eres muy amable de tu parte. Pero sabes, olvidaste las bebidas de mis amigos, no sería muy amable si yo comiera plácidamente mientras ellos no tienen las suyas. Ve a traerles algo.

Taehyung apretó la quijada e hizo lo que le pidió, en cuanto volvió le entregó su bebida a cada uno. Estaba por marcharse cuando "Rap Monster" le gritó:

-Oye, yo odio el sabor artificial a Jamaica –Taehyung apretó los puños y lo miró –Jungkook, dile a tu sirviente que me traiga otra cosa

-Ya lo escuchaste Taehyung –Dijo Jungkook.

-…Ya voy –contestó.

-"Ya voy Sunbae" –Indicó Jungkook, Tae estaba a punto de golpearlo en el rostro pero se imaginó el qué iba a suceder después. Era mil veces mejor aguantar la humillación de cuatro imbéciles a tener que aguantar lo mismo de parte de toda la escuela, guardó silencio y le llevó a RM su bebida.

En cuanto lo dejaron en paz regresó a su mesa, Jimin intentó decirle algo pero Taehyung lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó de ahí, lo llevó detrás del edificio y sin explicarle nada le dio un apasionado beso que duró minutos. Fue tan excitante la fogosidad que Jimin sintió cómo la parte de Taehyung comenzaba a crecer, y al parecer la de él no se estaba quedando atrás. En cuanto separaron sus bocas Taehyung abrazó a Jimin contra su pecho.

-Quédate conmigo, Jimin, si te alejas de mí me muero.


	3. Capitulo 3 Estoy enamorado de ti

Llegó el fin de semana, para entonces Jungkook no había vuelto a hablar con Taehyung. Jimin en cambio estaba fascinado con él porque después de lo que había pasado en la cafetería se había comportado más amable y cariñoso que nunca, después del beso lo llevó a comer y más tarde vieron una película, hacía mucho tiempo que no habían tenido una cita real. Al salir del cine cuando ya había anochecido incluso lo había besado detrás de un árbol, el corazón de Jimin palpitaba como loco cuando pensaba en eso.

Para Taehyung las cosas no eran tan increíbles. Cuando se recostó en la cama para dormir no pudo evitar darle un puñetazo a la pared, encendió su teléfono y volvió a leer los mensajes de Jungkook. Se mordió los labios y hasta que apagó la pantalla no se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

-¡Te odio! –Dijo con un nudo en la garganta- ¡Eres de lo peor!

El sábado por mediodía Taehyung seguía tumbado en la cama sin planes para salir, se dedicó solo a jugar en su teléfono hasta que justo en medio de una partida online recibió un mensaje de Jimin y hasta que ésta terminó se tomó el tiempo de leerlo, decía:

"Hola, ¿todo bien? ¿Quieres salir a algún lado? Yo pago esta vez."

Cuando iba a contestar el mensaje le entró una llamada de Jk, por accidente contestó y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado ya estaban contándose los segundos. Apenas escuchó un "hola" e inmediatamente colgó, no se le había ocurrido nada mejor. Mientras acababa de digerir lo que había pasado recibió un mensaje suyo:

"¿Qué? ¿Te asusté? Hoy tengo que ir a practicar, te veo a las dos en la el campo de futbol."

Taehyung giró los ojos y bufó por lo ridículo del mensaje, se metió a la ducha mientras pensaba en los mensajes que había recibido. Definitivamente iría con Jimin, no le importaba nada de lo que Jungkook pudiera hacer. Se arregló de manera cómoda, no demasiado arreglado pero sin dejar de lado el perfume que más le agradaba.

"Voy para allá"-Le contestó a Jimin.

Cuando salió de su casa se quedó de pie frente al umbral, las nubes cubrían de vez en vez el sol, pronto sería época de lluvias. Suspiró y se dirigió a la izquierda, por el camino donde se llega a la escuela. Una lástima para Jimin pero sus planes habían cambiado.

Al llegar al campo de futbol la práctica casi había terminado, divisó a Suga a lo lejos dominando el balón, Jungkook en cambio, parecía cansado y no corría demasiado. Esperó hasta que todos terminaran y fueran directo a las duchas, Jungkook se despidió y fue directo a Taehyung.

-La verdad no pensé que vinieras, sólo una prueba más y confirmaré mi teoría… -Levantó la mano para chocarla con la de Tae pero esto nunca pasó.

-No me hables como si fuera tu amigo, no estoy aquí por ti. Vine para cumplir mi parte del trato.

-Ah, sí claro. –Pasaron un momento en silencio hasta que Taehyung habló.

-No sabía que J-Hope estaba en el equipo

-Se unió hace tiempo, sabrías quienes están si vinieras a las prácticas. En la secundaria eras bueno jugando ¿no? Deberías unírtenos.

-No sería mala idea –Contestó Tae, Jungkook sonrió.

-Ven, tienes trabajo que hacer.

Taehyung recogió los conos, las llantas, las redes y los balones, llevó todo a la bodega y lo ordenó. Recogió la basura que habían dejado los chicos y se tiró en el césped un momento, apenas estaba cansado pero prefería exagerar antes de que Jungkook le pidiera hacer alguna tarea más. Mientras tanto, Jungkook estaba en las gradas mirándolo y tomándole un par de fotos sin que se diera cuenta. Se le acercó y también se echó en el pasto. Jk suspiró.

-Sabes, sobre lo que pasó el otro día…

-Olvídalo –Chistó Taehyung. –Sería raro si te pidiera que fueras amable conmigo delante de la gente.

Jungkook lo miró, estaban cerca uno del otro, sonrió y agregó:

-Te diré algo y espero no lo tomes a mal, pero creo que estás comenzando a gustarme

Taehyung abrió los ojos sorprendido, se levantó de inmediato y se llevó una mano a su frente, su temperatura corporal acababa de aumentar diez grados. Jungkook se levantó también, estiró los brazos al cielo y dijo:

-Por cierto, ¿no deberías pasar el día de hoy en una cita con tu chico?

-Si no me arrastraras como perro con correa cuando truenas los dedos quizás sí. Además hemos tenido un par de problemas en la relación, no falta mucho antes de que todo esto del sirviente termine, Jimin está descansando de mí por un tiempo. –Las mentiras se le escaparon inconscientemente y ya no había vuelta atrás, pensó un momento en retractarse y ser honesto pero Jungkook alzó la voz diciendo:

-Menos mal, no sabía si decirte esto, pero quiero que me acompañes a una fiesta en la noche en casa de Suga, ahora sí te obligaré si me dices que no –Le dio un par de palmadas a Tae y fue a las gradas por su mochila, su celular comenzó a sonar y lo contestó de inmediato para confirmar su asistencia y la de su acompañante a la fiesta. En cuanto regresó con una toalla sobre el hombro le pidió a Tae que lo esperara pues no tardaría mucho, y también le advirtió que no lo espiara mientras se daba una ducha

-¡Ni siquiera se me habría pasado por la cabeza, idiota! –Le gritó Taehyung, pensando ahora en que jamás en su vida lo habían invitado a una fiesta, y menos en casa de alguien como Suga. Definitivamente necesitaba comprar ropa.

Jungkook salió entre un vaho perfumado tallando su húmedo cabello con la toalla cuando de nuevo la expresión de admiración de Tae hizo su aparición, era como un hechizo que lo hacía perder el control en momentos poco adecuados. Jungkook sonrió al ver que sí lo había esperado, caminó hacia Tae y le dijo:

-Vamos, necesitamos ropa nueva para hoy, no sabes lo mal que se pone Suga si alguien llega a alguna de sus fiestas como si anduviera en su propia casa.

-Ah, yo olvidé mi cartera en casa y no llevo suficiente dinero encima.

-No te preocupes, hoy yo invito, ya sabes, por lo de la cafetería…

Y así fueron la mayor parte del camino discutiendo, Taehyung insistía en que no era necesario y Jungkook aseguraba que no era ninguna molestia. Y sucedió así que la tarde se les fue entre las manos, compraron ropa casual y elegante, pasaron por un helado y a comer un poco de Sushi juntos. Parecía que Tae estaba pasando un buen rato y al mismo tiempo uno muy malo, sus nervios no habían parado desde que Jungkook le había dicho lo de la fiesta y parecían seguir aumentando en cuanto se acercaba más y más la hora. Antes de darse a la idea, él y Jk ya se encontraban en el taxi directo a casa de Suga.

-No se te vaya a ocurrir abrir algún cajón –Susurró Jungkook al oído de Taehyung, dándole indicaciones de su comportamiento en casa de Suga. –Tampoco subas a la segunda planta si no te da permiso, y si se te ocurre entrar a la piscina de ninguna manera puedes volver a entrar a la casa, debes cambiarte afuera. Tampoco hables de Eun Seo delante de él o te lanzará una botella a la cabeza…

Toda esa información le entraba a Taehyung tan rápido como salía, "¿Qué habrá en el segundo piso? ¿La gente acostumbra llevar traje de baño bajo la ropa o entran así como están? ¿Quién rayos es Eun Seo?" pensaba.

En cuanto llegaron ya habían varios autos estacionados en la entrada, fueron por la parte trasera y entraron sin avisar, por más que Jungkook le asegurara a Tae que no había problema éste se sentía muy mal escabulléndose en casas ajenas. Se cambiaron en uno de los cuartos para visitas y salieron uno detrás de otro, Jungkook usaba una camisa blanca de manga larga y unos jeans azules mientras Taehyung vestía una camisa azul oscuro estampada bajo un saco gris y unos jeans negros.

Fueron directo a la sala donde ya estaban acomodados Rap Monster, Suga y J-Hope, Jungkook corrió hacia ellos y se acomodó en su lugar pero de inmediato se levantó y se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón para que Tae estuviera cómodo ahí. Taehyung esperaba ser rechazado de inmediato y recibir nada más que miradas de asco, pero en cuanto se sentó los chicos fueron directo a hacerle cumplidos: "Tu ropa está cool" dijo Rap Monster, "Tu piel se ve genial, ¿qué maquillaje usas?" preguntó Suga.

-Oye, fuiste muy amable por invitarnos las bebidas la vez anterior, perdón por tratarte tan mal, pero Kook nos retó a hacerlo –añadió J-Hope

Taehyung volteó directo a Jk con mirada asesina, éste sólo soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza.

-Yo no los reté, sólo quería ver cómo reaccionaba. Fue culpa de ustedes por no creerme cuando les dije que era mi sirviente.

Los tres chicos se veían más confundidos que nunca, bombardearon a Taehyung con preguntas sobre su relación con Jungkook pues él no quería decirles por qué ahora tenía un sirviente. Tae poco a poco comenzó a relajarse y a divertirse con ellos, la gente seguía llegando y dentro de la enorme casa había cada vez más poco espacio, al mirar por el enorme cristal de la ventana se dio cuenta de que en efecto había gente nadando con ropa, casi tantas mujeres como hombres.

Las bebidas siguieron llegando una tras otra y aunque Taehyung se estuviera sintiendo mareado poco le importaba pues se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo. Los demás estaban el triple de ebrios que él, y eso se notaba sólo con verlos.

-…Yo jamás elijo a mis amigos al azar –Dijo Suga a gritos sobre el escándalo y la música de fondo –Cuando conozco a alguien sé si me va a agradar o no, y tú me agradas Taehyun, desde hoy serás conocido como "V" el mejor amigo de Suga.

Suga abrazó a Tae mientras Rap Monster se retorcía de risa y J-Hope se hacía el traicionado haciendo señas con las manos de que estaba muriendo. Jungkook era el único que no parecía cómodo con la situación, Suga estaba demasiado empalagoso con Tae y por accidente poco faltó para que se besaran. Esto último molestó a Jk, sonrió forzadamente, tomó a Taehyung de la muñeca y se excusó diciendo que era hora de llevarlo a casa, dejando a todos tan confundidos como al principio.

Fueron a la cocina, dieron vuelta por un pasillo y entraron al mismo cuarto donde se habían cambiado cuando llegaron, de inmediato cerró la puerta con seguro, callando todo el ruido de afuera.

-Aish, de verdad son una molestia… -Expresó Jungkook sacudiendo frenéticamente su cabello

-¿Una molestia? ¿Estás loco? ¡Tus amigos son geniales! –Replicó Taehyung

-Cállate, tú nunca entiendes nada… Ese maldito Suga…

Taehyung entendió el enojo de Jungkook, sólo se trataba de una escenita de celos a pesar de que ni siquiera estaban saliendo. Jungkook le dio la espalda a Tae tratado de recordar en dónde había dejado su mochila.

Taehyung aprovechó y se abalanzó sobre la espalda de Jungkook antes de que pudiera reaccionar, lo abrazó y comenzó a besar su cuello una y otra vez, aunque Jk tratara de huir algo dentro de él le impedía soltarse de su agarre, cerró los ojos y comenzó a disfrutarlo. Las manos de Tae desabotonaron la camisa de Jungkook y comenzaron a recorrer su piel, todavía olorosa a perfume.

No lo sabían, pero ambos tenían los mismos pensamientos en su mente: "hay que parar, pero…", "esto no está bien, pero…" mientras su ritmo cardiaco seguía aumentando y la sangre se les subía a la cabeza. Taehyung llevó amablemente a Jungkook contra la pared, desabrochó el botón de su pantalón e introdujo su mano, de inmediato Jk trató de sacarla apurado pero Tae lo sujetó del cabello, giró su cabeza y comenzó a besarlo, de ahí en adelante Jungkook dejó de resistirse. Tae comenzó a embestirlo con un ritmo firme y seductor sin dejar que su mano perdiera su propio ritmo, ambos respiraban fuertemente por su boca para que el otro escuchara lo mucho que lo estaban disfrutando.

De pronto Taehyung perdió el control de lo que estaba pasando y escuchó claramente la voz de Jimin llamándolo, soltó a Jungkook y miró asustado a los lados, las cortinas estaban cerradas y no parecía que alguien estuviera del otro lado de la puerta. Jungkook estaba demasiado avergonzado para preguntar lo que le pasaba. Tae agarró sus cosas y salió sin decir nada, dejando a su amante a medio vestir.


	4. Capítulo 4 Amar a dos, amar a nadie

Taehyung salió corriendo de la habitación mientras Jungkook recargaba avergonzado en la pared, con la piel expuesta en una casa repleta de personas. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué hacer? los dedos de Jungkook que sostenían su brazo, y estaba seguro de que también se trata de Jimin. Juntos salieron de entre la multitud para acomodar en dos sillas altas que había en la barra.

\- ¿Estás bien Taehyung? ¿Quieres agua?

No se distinga, ni siquiera, ni en su rostro ni en su cabello ni en sus lentes, sino en su ropa de diseñador y en un perfume de durazno. No se puede evitar que las arcadas se corrijan al baño con su acompañante siguiéndolo y sacando todo lo que necesitaba sacar.

-No sabía que te gustaba ir a fiestas, ni que te gustara el alcohol. Ha cambiado bastante Taehyung.

Le dio una mano en la espalda y en la espalda. Taehyung volvió a tomar compostura le preguntó:

\- ¿Acaso te conozco de algún lado? Tu rostro me parece familiar ...

\- ¿No sabes quién soy? ¡Soy yo, Kim Seok-Jin!

La cara de Taehyung se iluminó por completo, se saltó sobre él y lo abrazó gustoso de volver a verlo. Intercambiar halagos y sonrisas y regresó a un nuevo asiento en las sillas altas. Jin se ha visto totalmente diferente a cuando estaba en la secundaria, antes se usó el pelo negro y ahora mucho más retraído.

-… ¿Y entonces, seguiste con tu entrenamiento de idol o lo abandonaste? –Preguntó Taehyung –Recuerdo de que estabas obsesionado con eso cuando aceptaste tu audición en BHE hace como cinco años.

-Oh, sí, era un niño que estaba listo para comerse en el mundo –Dijo Jin entre risas –Y sobre eso, oficialmente estoy a prueba como ídolo, acabo de salir hace poco en televisión y ya estoy incorporado a un grupo. Dentro de poco será nuestro debut ... ¡Vivo mi sueño, Taehyung!

Parecía que Jin estaba a punto de llorar, pero continuó:

-Incluso con el poco tiempo que tengo un pequeño club de fans en Seúl, volvemos a hablar con mis viejos amigos, reconectarme con mi pasado y seré alguien mejor en el futuro, pienso y mejor en mí de ahora en adelante, seré muy famoso, ya lo verás.

Taehyung por un poco por el mismo tiempo por la felicidad por su amigo, siguió sonriendo y dijo:

-Estoy muy feliz por ti, me alegro de verdad. –Estiró su brazo y acarició la mano de Jin con la suya - ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos más jóvenes? Me seguías a todos los lados, siempre estábamos juntos.

-Oh, basta Tae, tú eras el que me arrastraba contigo porque no te gustaba estar solo

¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Dio un sorbo del retorcido popote y continuó la conversación

-Sabes, desde siempre estuve enamorado de ti. –Hizo una pequeña pausa y dio un sorbo más para tratar de deshacer el nudo en su garganta –Siempre pensé que era muy poca cosa para gustarte, pero ahora…

-No digas eso, siempre fuiste una persona importante en mi vida Jin, me dolió mucho cuando tuvimos esa pelea, nadie pudo reemplazar el vacío que dejaste. -Taehyung se inclinó para mirarlo a los ojos. - ¿Por qué no me das tu número? Así podríamos salir un día y recordar viejos tiempos.

En cuanto terminaron de leer los números Jin se disculpó, volvió a abrazar a Taehyung y salió de la fiesta prometiendo volver a encontrar pronto. A ta no le dio tiempo a digerir lo que había pasado cuando se dio vuelta al fin se dio cuenta de que Jungkook estaba sentado a un par de asientos al suyo, se escuchó toda la conversación y no se ve para nada.

Moviendo con su dedo índice el agitador de su bebida, mirando a la nada. Taehyung ladeó la cabeza y lo llamó, pero Jungkook hizo una mueca de asco y salió de ahí.

¿Por qué no me gustaría tener un taxi? ¿Cómo llegar? ¿Qué hacer? demasiado tarde Su propia conciencia no está en el pasado ni en el pasado ni en el pasado ni en el pasado ni en el pasado ni en el pasado. No después de haberlo visto por tanto tiempo.

Pasaron varios días antes de que Taehyung y Jungkook volvieran a ver. Sin embargo, no he visto cómo estaba. ¿Por qué no?

"Jin solo es un amigo, enserio"

"Discúlpame si te hice sentir mal, enserio no es nada"

"¿Podrías al menos contestar mis mensajes Jungkook? Te extraño"

Justo cuando terminé de enviar el último mensaje no se pudo más, se estalló de coraje y lanzó su teléfono contra la pared, poco faltó para descomponerlo. Ya estaba harto de Jungkook, y si a él no le importaba Taehyung a Taehyung no le importaría él, estaba decidido.

El siguiente día de clases a Taehyung ni siquiera le importó le dio los buenos días a Jimin, se enviará a lo más lejos posible y podría prestarle mucha atención en clase.

-Taehyung –dijo Le Young, la chica que estaba sentada detrás de él. - ¿Tú y Jimin están peleados o algo así?

-Ah, no –Respondió Tae - ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Vaya, es que antes era normal verlos juntos todo el tiempo, como si fueran hermanos o algo así

-No pasa nada, simplemente hemos estado un poco distanciados, nada serio.

-Oh ya veo –Sonrió Mi Young. - ¿Crees que la buena idea de invitar a salir a Jimin? Oh, me refiero en plan de amigos jaja, tú también estás invitado ...

-No creo que sea una buena idea - respondió en seco –Jimin ya sale con alguien

\- ¡¿Cómo ?!

Se olvidó de que era secreto, se inventaron varias excusas para Mi joven lo tomara a broma y se olvidó del tema, pero la idea no iba a salir de su cabeza tan fácilmente. Antes de que terminen las clases, la escuela, la escuela, la escuela, la escuela, la novia, la invención, el rumor sobre la vida, la niña, la escuela, la escuela, la escuela, la escuela, la libertad, la seguridad. que Jungkook dijera algo así como el aspecto de quién podría ser esa "chica".

Taehyung se adelantó y esperó a Jimin en la puerta de su casa.

-Tenemos que hablar. –Dijo.

Fueron un parque cerca de allí, en el mismo lugar, en el cual, por ejemplo, en el pasado.

-Yo, lo siento –Empezó Tae.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? –Preguntó Jimin - ¿Por ignorarme sin explicar nada? ¿Por qué hablar sólo cuando estás de humor? ¿Por qué tae?

Taehyung guardó silencio un momento, y respondió:

-No te ignoro, solo estoy conociendo gente nueva, me divierto de otra manera y ya. Deja de ser tan molesto, dame mi espacio.

\- ¿Tu espacio? ¿Es en serio? –Jimin se ve a su lado y se pone frente a un lugar –Apenas y nos vemos, ni siquiera se les ha parecido amigos, estoy harto de ser tu juguete y ser usado por ti. Sí, te amo, pero no merezco que me trates así ...

Jimin comenzó a llorar y Taehyung se refiere a abrazarlo.

-Ya jimin, tranquilo.

-Conocí a alguien a quien le guste mucho, Tae. Y cuando otros me preguntan ni siquiera sé si estoy en una relación real o no. Es muy triste. Me doy lástima.

Taehyung suspiró. Recordó cómo se había puesto en la escuela por el rumor de que él mismo había provocado y dijo:

-Salgamos mañana, como una pareja real. –Jimin paró de llorar. –Si nos ve alguien no me importa, eres mi Jimin, nadie te tendrá, solo yo.

Jimin dejó de llorar y abrazó a Taehyung. Su abrazo era tan cálido y gentil. También puede ver el mentón de Jimin y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, como si fuera el último.

Todo ha sido perfecto, el fin de una historia de amor y feliz vida, pero al llegar a su casa, el celular de Taehyung comienza a sonar, ha sido enviado un mensaje y una era de Jungkook:

"Oye, eres mi sirviente, no mi acosador".

Tae se sentó sobre su cama y de prisa contestó:

"Jungkook, perdóname, de verdad. Eres el único para mi ..."

El mensaje fue enviado. ¿Qué acabas de escribir? ¿El único? Mierda, ahora sí estaba en problemas.

"Espero que sí. Él decidió darte una última oportunidad, Tae, de verdad me importas.

"Necesito verte Jungkook, ya no puedo ignorar lo que siento"

"Yo también tengo algo que decirte. Hablamos mañana ¿sí? Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches, te quiero"

Fin de la Conversación. Taehyung se sentía terriblemente mal, a los dos los amaba, sí, pero era necesario explicar las cosas, debía dejar de engañar, debía dejar de engañar a sí mismo, debía elegir en ese lugar y en ese momento a uno de los dos.

Jungkook era tan rico, tan popular, tan guapo, uno de los mejores deportistas del instituto que también era líder de los chicos populares, si elegí a Jk ir a las fiestas y salir con la gente como sugerirles algo para todos los días, y aunque Jimin también era guapo y popular era de familia humilde, demasiado empalagoso e intencionalmente en la vida de Tae a cada rato. Poniendo sus preferencias en orden, Jungkook era mejor opción, si alguien como Jungkook fuera su novio quizás no le tenga tanto miedo al rechazo de los demás. A jimin le dolería la ruptura, pero era necesario, además no le costaría mucho superarlo. En fin, era hora de dormir.

Sábado por la mañana. Sonó el despertador y los rayos del sol atravesando las cortinas en el cuarto de Jimin. Los pájaros entonaban dulces melodías, gofres con mora azul y chocolate caliente. El agua de la bañera era perfecta, elegí su conjunto de ropa favorita para salir a su cita, llamé a Taehyung y este por primera vez en varias semanas contestó a la primera.

-Hola Tae, nos vemos entonces en el parque de diversiones.

-Ah, sí claro, antes debo pasar por algunas cosas como ya te había dicho.

¿Algunas cosas? Se preguntó Jimin, pensando en flores, chocolates o alguna sorpresa especial para él.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, tómate tu tiempo. Yo esperaré.

Cortó la llamada y Jimin se adelantó a la tienda de regalos, si Taehyung llegó con una sorpresa que también tenía algo especial como reconciliación. "Como una pareja real" repitió Jimin en su cabeza una vez y otra vez, estaba tan emocionado y feliz, era uno de esos días perfectos que se ha extrañado. Tae, su Tae, por fin le diría que lo amaba.

.

.

.


	5. Capítulo 5 Quédate conmigo

Taehyung llegó sin prisas al centro comercial, el mismo en el que había tenido su cita aquella vez con Jungkook. Entró a un local de joyería y de entre las vitrinas eligió el reloj más brillante y elegante que pudo ver, el precio estaba por las nubes, pero no le importó, a Jungkook seguro le encantaría.

Salió y tomó un autobús para ir al parque de diversiones, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que fue ahí. Justo al llegar vio a Jimin sosteniendo en sus brazos un hermoso león de peluche en color blanco, uno de los colores favoritos de Taehyung. Él casi sintió ganas de desaparecer por la vergüenza cuando entre toda la multitud Jimin logró darse cuenta que Tae había llegado.

\- ¡Oppa! –Gritó Jimin al verlo.

Taehyung se acercó a él lo más rápido que pudo y recibió el regalo en sus brazos. El león era tan suavecito como se veía de lejos.

\- ¿Te gusta? –Preguntó Jimin –Estuve buscando un regalo para ti por toda la feria, y cuando vi esto de inmediato supe que debía ser tuyo – Jimin se paró de puntas y le dio a Tae un pequeño beso en la boca.

Taehyung no se veía muy contento, después de todo Jimin le estaba haciendo difícil la tarea de terminar con él.

-Vámonos ya ¿quieres? –Contestó.

Al principio Jimin no quería aceptarlo, pero Tae se veía todo menos feliz, se quejaba de la gente gritando, se quejaba de que los juegos no eran tan buenos, le molestaba el olor de las palomitas que Jimin había comprado para ambos, pero sobre todo le dejó muy claro que su dichoso león blanco estaba estorbándole para todo, y que si Jimin no lo llevaba en brazos Taehyung lo tiraría a la basura.

-Oppa, ¿Te gustaría entrar a la casa de los sustos? Se ve aterrador –Dijo Jimin con el peluche en los brazos, intentando animar a Tae.

-Me da igual, ve tú si quieres –bufó de mala gana –A mí esas cosas no me asustan

-Ah, no seas malhumorado ¡Vayamos!

Jimin jaló a Tae de la mano hasta allá, la entrada estaba a pocos metros de la salida, era una casa de terror de las que tienen un pequeño carrito que da vueltas hasta salir, estratégicamente chico para que las parejas pudieran abrazarse en la oscuridad.

Se sentaron en el carrito siguiente y esperaron, antes siquiera de que el carrito comenzara a moverse, Jimin puso el muñeco en sus piernas y con sus brazos abrazó muy fuerte a Tae.

Jimin estaba actuando tan lindo que a Taehyung le dio un poco de remordimiento que esta sería su última cita, el tiempo que habían pasado de novios y los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos.

-Estoy nervioso –Susurró Jimin.

-Yo igual –Respondió Tae.

El carrito que había entrado antes de ellos estaba saliendo, una pareja, un chico y una chica, se abrazaban mientras reían por las cosas que los habían espantado dentro. "Algún día, Jungkook y yo estaremos así también" pensó Taehyung.

-Jungkook…

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Dijiste algo Tae?

Taehyung había hablado muy bajo para que Jimin no lo escuchara, luego no le importó y preguntó fríamente:

-Jimin, ¿Qué piensas de Jungkook?

Un mal presentimiento invadió la mente de Jimin, pero contestó con sinceridad. En ese momento el carrito avanzó hacia la oscuridad, y ya adentro contestó la pregunta de Taehyung con sinceridad.

-Él… bueno, yo sé que finge llevarse bien conmigo, pero en realidad puedo sentir su odio en cada sonrisa falsa que me da. Pero no me malinterpretes, yo jamás podría odiarlo, es una gran persona, amable, cuidadoso con sus palabras y sobre todo un buen amigo.

Una gigantesca araña de plástico cayó desde el techo, pero ninguno de los dos se inmutó, permanecieron serios mirando hacia abajo hasta que Jimin siguió hablando.

-Jungkook y yo somos muy diferentes ¿sabes? Eso lo aprendí por las malas. Él no se deja llevar por sus sentimientos, se pone sobre todos los demás y jamás se traiciona a sí mismo.

\- ¿Cómo es que lo conoces tanto?

Ahora un hombre sin cabeza saltó frente al carrito de detrás de una roca falsa, de nuevo ambos no se asustaron, pero por alguna razón había empezado a hacer mucho frío y Jimin se aferraba al peluche para intentar dejar de temblar.

-Y tú, Taehyung ¿qué piensas de Jungkook?

Una débil luz roja iluminó por un momento la oscuridad, tras ella había una mujer vestida de zombi retorciéndose y haciendo ruidos extraños, incomodando aún más la situación, pero ellos ni siquiera la voltearon a ver. En cuanto el ruido cesó siguieron conversando. Taehyung dijo:

-Jungkook… Es sin duda el tipo más irritante, presumido, egoísta y manipulador que he conocido. Le gusta llamar la atención, se ríe como tonto y tiene dientes de ratón… - Taehyung comenzó a sonreír, su cara se iluminó mientras recordaba lo que habían pasado juntos. –…Tiene la costumbre de no demostrar su lado malo, simplemente sonríe y actúa simpático con todos

Tae soltó sin querer una pequeña risita, se cubrió la boca con el dorso de su mano y relajó sus hombros. Por fin divisaron la luz en la salida al final del túnel, el paseo estaba a punto de terminar, sentían como que no había durado nada.

Al bajar del carrito, ya por fin afuera del todo, Taehyung avanzó sin prestarle atención a Jimin. "Creo que es momento de acabar con esto" pensó. Fue así que se apartaron un poco de la gente, de nuevo, Jimin tenía que esconderse de las personas como si fuera un monstruo y todo por culpa de Taehyung.

Desde ese lugar las copas de los árboles apenas cubrían una parte de la enorme rueda de la fortuna, el clima era tan tibio afuera que Tae sintió un alivio casi instantáneo. El olor de la comida había sido reemplazado por el olor del césped humedecido y las voces de las personas habían sido reemplazadas por el dulce canto de los pájaros. Taehyung de verdad, estaba feliz.

-Jimin –Dijo con su suave y arrulladora voz - ¿Sabías que nunca he conocido a alguien como tú?

Jimin, con su cara casi totalmente escondida bajo el león blanco negó con la cabeza en un pequeño movimiento.

-Cuando te vi por primera vez de verdad me gustaste mucho. Pensé "wow, ese chico, Jimin, de verdad es atractivo", como si me hubieras puesto un hechizo seductor o algo así…

Los ojos de Jimin comenzaron a lagrimear, también recordaba la primera vez que Taehyung se había acercado a hablarle, recordaba su expresión al verlo, su primer beso, su primera cita, la primera vez que Jimin dijo "te amo", recordaba cada maldito segundo amando a Taehyung.

Trató de decirle algo a Tae, pero su voz no salía, su garganta estaba enredada en un fuerte nudo y sus lágrimas resbalando por su cara y el sabor salado en su boca tampoco ayudaban mucho.

"Basta Tae" pensaba una y otra vez "basta Taehyung, no sigas, me duele, de verdad, me duele mucho" …

-Sin embargo, Jimin –Continuó Taehyung –Como novio no fuiste lo que esperaba. Eras muy molesto a veces, tus mensajes y llamadas todo el tiempo de verdad que me hacían enfadar. Tenlo en cuenta con tu próximo novio, ¿de acuerdo?

Jimin no pudo más, cayó de rodillas y lloró ruidosamente, su cara estaba empapada y sus mejillas muy rojas por el llanto. Su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que creía que se iba a romper. Taehyung extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero las manos de Jimin no tenían fuerza, sus dedos también habían comenzado a temblar.

-Vamos Jimin, siempre fui muy malo contigo, no entiendo por qué te pones así, ni siquiera te dije una sola vez que te amaba, valórate más por favor...

Taehyung miró al cielo, puso una mano en su cintura y con la otra se rascó la cabeza, de verdad se estaba desesperando y Jimin no paraba de llorar.

\- ¡Taehyung, no me dejes por favor! ¡Cambiaré, haré lo que quieras pero por favor no me abandones!... ¡Te amo demasiado Taehyung, si me dejas moriré!

Taehyung hizo una mueca de lástima al pobre Jimin, pero no pareció tomarle importancia. Jimin siguió rogando en el suelo varias veces repitiendo las mismas frases una y otra vez para intentar hacer cambiar de opinión a Tae, pero nada funcionó.

-Bueno, Jimin –Dijo Taehyung en cuanto Jimin rompió a llorar de nuevo después de haberse cansado de tanto gritar -…si no vas a decirme nada más entonces me voy… Lamento que te hayas puesto así, pero créeme que lo nuestro jamás lo olvidaré, permanecerá en mi corazón por siempre ¿está bien?

Tae acarició la cabeza de Jimin y comenzó a alejarse, pero una débil voz resonó en sus oídos, eran las últimas palabras que escucharía de Jimin antes de irse:

-Tae, Taehyung… Un último beso… Por favor…

Taehyung soltó el aire por su boca, molesto y cansado de tanto drama, se giró a donde estaba Jimin y de manera fría solo dijo "no", como quien le habla a un objeto, sin ganas, ni atención, sin compasión, sin amor…

"Estoy por llegar… ¿Ya estás ahí?

"Ya casi, estoy muy cerca Taehyung"

"Ah, discúlpame, pero quizás yo llegue tarde Jungkook, estaba ocupado con unas cosas, pero ya casi llego"

"No te preocupes, tómate tu tiempo, luego me cuentas"

Taehyung iba en un taxi de camino a ver a Jungkook, se hacía tarde para comprar las entradas y ver juntos el partido de fútbol que empezaría en cuarenta y cinco minutos, se había tardado demasiado en la feria con Jimin, pero no había de otra, tiempo perdido era tiempo perdido. Por suerte llegó a tiempo, compró un par de asientos disponibles juntos en las gradas de hasta atrás, quizás no era la mejor vista pero lo importante era pasar tiempo con su nuevo novio.

Taehyung quería empezar bien las cosas con Jungkook, esta vez planeaba tomarlo de la mano en la escuela, o dejar que lo abrazara frente a todos, y seguramente pondría su foto como fondo de pantalla para su celular.

Pasaron diez minutos, quince, veinte, a los veinticinco comenzó a preocuparse, casi toda la gente estaba a dentro y la seguridad era muy estricta, si no lograban entrar a tiempo se quedarían a fuera.

"Está a punto de empezar el juego, ¿ya vienes? ¿quieres que deje tu boleto en la entrada?"

"No, no, ya casi llego, espérame ahí por favor Taehyung"

Taehyung esperó, y esperó, las puertas de la entrada se cerraron y aunque Tae trató de convencer al guardia para que le dejara pasar éste se negó. Taehyung, molesto, rompió las entradas, las arrojó a la basura y siguió esperando. Pronto logró ver a Jungkook, fresco como una lechuga. Caminaba hacia Taehyung con una velocidad lentísima, con las manos en los bolsillos y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Hey… -Dijo al llegar

\- ¿Hey? Jungkook, llegas demasiado tarde, el juego ya empezó

-No te preocupes Taehyung –Respondió. Tomó a Tae del brazo y comenzaron a caminar por el estacionamiento.

-De pronto se me antojó un helado.

Taehyung abrazó inesperadamente a Jungkook, su cuerpo era tan pequeño y frágil que sentía muchas ganas de amarlo y protegerlo. Jungkook se sorprendió, luego se rio y obligó a Tae a que lo soltara.

-Jaja, de verdad eres un misterio Taehyung. Entre más te conozco más te detesto.

-Pfff, al menos sientes algo por mí ahora, bueno o malo da igual –Respondió Tae, poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros de Jk –En la secundaria ni siquiera volteabas a verme.

Jungkook se detuvo de repente, Taehyung lo soltó y se quedaron quietos unos segundos hasta que Jungkook habló:

-Cuando estábamos en secundaria jamás me acerqué a ti, aunque me parecías muy atractivo. –Taehyung se sorprendió por las palabras de Jk, pero no lo interrumpió –En esa época yo estaba saliendo con alguien en secreto, era un asco…

Taehyung observó cómo la cara de Jungkook pasaba de verse serena y relajada a expresar coraje y resentimientos, como si recordara algo del pasado que lo hacía enfurecer.

-…Mi novio era mayor que yo por tres años, al principio era cariñoso y amable, pero entre más pasaba el tiempo más entendía que estaba buscando algo de mí. Como no me sentía listo traté de mostrarle mi amor y cariño de otras formas… pero nunca fue suficiente para él, comenzó a presionarme tanto que cada vez que yo me negaba él me hacía sentir una basura.

-Jungkook –Preguntó Taehyung preocupado -¿Qué te pasa? Estás llorando…

Jungkook ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, limpió sus lágrimas rápidamente y comenzó a reír

\- ¿Sabes en que termina la historia, Taehyung? –Jungkook soltó una carcajada, pero no sonaba para nada feliz, de hecho daba mucha lástima, como cuando la gente se pone a reír para que no los vean llorar. –Sentí que si no le daba lo que quería terminaría votándome, así que accedí, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡accedí! ¡Tuve sexo con él!

Taehyung retrocedió un paso, la plática no le estaba gustando para nada y Jungkook estaba comenzando a actuar como un loco.

-Taehyung oppa, sabes lo que diré ahora ¿no? –Jungkook avanzó hacia Tae y sus caras quedaron demasiado cerca, Jk miraba el rostro confundido y preocupado de Tae mientras éste observaba las lágrimas detrás de la sonrisa falsa de Jungkook –…No importa cuántas veces supliqué, cuanto lloré, las veces que traté de golpearlo para que me soltara, pero no lo hizo. Hacer el amor entre hombres duele, y muchísimo, sobre todo para un niño asustado

\- ¿Podemos cambiar de tema, Jungkook? –Preguntó Taehyung –No estoy listo para escuchar algo tan personal, además es…

-Me abandonó en menos de una semana –Interrumpió Jungkook – Encontró a alguien que sabía adaptarse a sus necesidades, tomó lo que quiso de mí y me desechó como basura… Me voy Taehyung, hasta nunca, no me busques nunca más…

Jungkook trató de correr lejos de Taehyung, pero éste lo alcanzó rápidamente, lo jaló del brazo y lo volteó para mirarlo de frente:

\- ¿Qué haces Jungkook? No entiendo que está pasando

-Lo siento Taehyung, pero mentí. Tu y yo no tendremos una relación, ni hoy ni nunca.

-Espera, ¿de qué rayos hablas? ¿sigues sin perdonarme lo de Jin? –Taehyung sostuvo las manos de Jungkook y comenzó a besarlas -Ya olvídalo, yo te amo a ti

\- ¡No digas que me amas Taehyung! -Grito Jungkook todas sus fuerzas- ¿Tienes una idea de porqué renunciaste a lo que sentías por mí cuando Jimin se fijó en ti? ¿Por qué te olvidaste de Jimin cuando yo empecé a hacerte caso? ¿Por qué te olvidaste de mí cuando apareció tu famoso amigo Jin?

-No pienses en eso, por favor, quiero empezar de nuevo –Taehyung se arrodilló frente a Jungkook y sacó el reloj de su hermoso estuche –Mira, esto lo compré pensando en ti… eres el único que de verdad me importa, por favor hablemos…

Jungkook sostuvo el reloj y apreció por un momento tanta belleza y brillo, era una obra de arte, hasta él sabía lo mucho que debió haber costado… Pero Jungkook no era Taehyung. Levantó su brazo lo más alto que pudo y arrojó el reloj con tanta fuerza que éste se rompió en pedazos. El vidrio y los fragmentos de oro salieron volando en varias direcciones dejándolo inservible.

\- ¡Jungkook! –Gritó ahora Taehyung, echándose en el piso sin poder creerse lo que acababa de pasar

\- ¡No quiero tu maldita mierda! –Jungkook pateó los restos del reloj a la cara de Tae. Estaba enfurecido, pero siguió hablando –Necesitas a alguien popular a tu lado para tomar el control y hacerlo sentir inferior a ti, o ¿no es por eso que te enamoraste del "perfecto Jungkook" y te involucraste con el súper popular Jimin? Y por lo que oí también tenías una amistad perfecta con Jin hasta que decidiste que era mejor usar tu tiempo en llamar la atención de alguien popular en lugar de estar con un don nadie, claro, hasta que te enteraste que ahora es famoso, entonces te interesó de nuevo. ¡Eres tan fácil de resolver que me asqueas!

-Deja de ser tan cruel Jungkook… -Comenzó a sollozar Tahyung, no sabía si estaba alterado por las palabras de su amado o por los pedazos de metal y vidrio que se habían alojado en sus manos y cara. No se rindió tan fácil y siguió intentando hacer que Jungkook reconsiderara su opinión sobre él –Entiende que dejé a Jimin hace tiempo, ya ni siquiera hablamos y todo fue porque quería estar contigo. También he hecho sacrificios, también he sufrido en mi pasado por el amor que sentía hacia a ti, ¡ya basta!

Jungkook rio plácidamente, esta vez en tono de burla, coraje y desesperación.

-Te contaré un secreto, Tae. En la fiesta de Suga conseguí el número de Jimin –A Tae se le heló la sangre deseando que no fuera lo que estaba pensando, pero lamentablemente fue justo eso –Jimin y yo estuvimos hablando durante todo este tiempo, Taehyung. ¿Recuerdas ese día? –Jungkook desbloqueó su celular, abrió la galería y le mostró a Taehyung las fotos que había tomado aquella vez después de la práctica de fútbol. Taehyung estaba recostado en el césped, mirando al cielo –Te dije que me gustabas, y era verdad. Me gustabas Taehyung, y creí que yo también te gustaba. Me dijiste que tú y Jimin ya no eran nada, que romperías la relación dentro de poco, pero eso nunca pasó. Anoche antes de dormir tuve remordimientos sobre lo de Jin, "quizás Taehyung si me ama", pensé, así que le envié un último mensaje a Jimin preguntando qué pasaba entre ustedes… Me dijo que su relación no sólo estaba mucho mejor, me aseguró que estaban más enamorados que nunca, así que traté de cerrar el ciclo y te envié el primer mensaje.

Taehyung recordó en su cabeza aquella conversación, se sentía tan mal consigo mismo que ya ni siquiera trataba de defenderse, Jungkook y Jimin habían estado hablando todo ese tiempo, era tonto intentar seguir inventando excusas, todas sus mentiras se habían desplomado como una casa de cartas en el viento de un huracán.

-Tu rápida respuesta no sólo demostró que estabas jugando con Jimin, sino también conmigo. Después de haberle jurado tu amor a Jimin me lo juraste a mí, pero él es menos popular que yo, así que lo cortaste sin piedad en su "cita perfecta" ¿no?, sí, así fue, lo sé absolutamente todo gracias a Jimin ¿Es lo que harás cuando encuentres a alguien mejor, no es así? ¿Me vas a desechar en cuanto aparezca alguien más importante que yo? pedazo de basura...

-E-está bien, lo acepto, me merezco esto –Respondió Taehyung, ahora también con lágrimas en los ojos y una voz muy lastimera -…Pero quiero empezar todo contigo, una vez más, como si nada hubiera sucedido…

Taehyung intentó acercarse a Jungkook en vano, éste lo empujaba en cuanto se sentía abrumado por Tae pero Taehyung no cedió, intentó tomarlo de la cara, besarlo, apretarlo de los hombros, pero Jungkook no paraba de quitárselo de encima, apenas con fuerzas para seguir discutiendo.

-Enserio eres así Taehyung, ni siquiera te importa lo mucho que Jimin está sufriendo... ¿Tienes idea de lo roto que está su corazón en este momento? No me agrada Jimin, pero a la gente como tú la odio, me das asco, déjame en paz de una vez, no quiero volver a verte…

Jungkook intentó irse de nuevo pero una vez más fue detenido por los fuertes brazos de Tae, cada vez que Jungkook se soltaba ahí estaban de nuevo los brazos de Taehyung aprisionándolo como cadenas…

-No, no, Jungkook, no te vayas déjame explicarte, ¡yo te amo!

Jungkook se cansó, le dio un puñetazo al estómago tan fuerte que a Tae se le salió el aire y cayó al suelo, abrazándose instintivamente por el dolor. Levantó la vista y miró a Jungkook a los ojos, estaba tan avergonzado de sí mismo, tan decepcionado de que lo que estaba viviendo con Jungkook no era real y la felicidad junto a Jimin que nunca valoró, tan triste, tan solo, entre el frío suelo y los vidrios rotos, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que su dolor no se comparaba en nada a lo que había hecho con Jimin.

-Para amar a alguien primero debes amarte a ti mismo… idiota. Es por eso que aún rodeado de gente estas completamente solo, te dedicas a lastimar a las personas que te quieren por puro egoísmo. Eres un patético interesado. –Añadió Jungkook, ahora serio, sin sentir lástima en absoluto por la clase de persona que tenía frente a sus pies.

El dolor que Taehyung sentía en sus pulmones era horrible y las palabras de Jungkook lo lastimaban en lo más profundo de su alma, pero por un segundo recordó la dulce sonrisa de Jimin. Comenzaba a perder el conocimiento, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Jungkook le escupió el rostro y se bufó de su infelicidad. Jungkook se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar lejos de ahí, Tae alucinó por un momento y confundió la silueta de Jungkook con la de la persona que más quería ver en ese momento, estiró su mano y lo llamó con la poca voz que le quedaba:

-Jimin… Jimin… Quédate conmigo… No te vayas… Lo siento, sí te amo…

Silencio. Pasaron varias horas antes de que alguien encontrara inconsciente a Taehyung en el estacionamiento. Llamaron a sus padres desde su celular apuntando que seguramente había sido víctima de un asalto, por el estado en el que se encontraba y el reloj roto que estaba en el suelo. Ellos no quisieron adelantarse a nada, tomaron a Taehyung y lo llevaron directo a casa.

Las cortinas blancas en la habitación de Tae cobraron un hermoso tono rojizo, proveniente de los rayos del sol al amanecer. Ya era el día siguiente, Taehyung (desorientado y con un fuerte dolor de estómago) buscó como pudo su teléfono, y mientras se cambiaba la ropa por algo limpio intentó llamar mil veces a Jimin, pero éste no contestó.

Taehyung salió corriendo intentando llamar las veces que pudo pero nunca había respuesta, fue directo a casa de Jimin, no importaba lo que pasara, ni cuantas veces Jimin lo golpeara, se humillaría si era necesario pero sólo quería que lo perdonara.

Practicó su estúpida disculpa una y otra vez mientras se acercaba a la casa de Jimin, pero cuando llegó dejó de llamar. Los padres y vecinos de Jimin estaban en la calle, una ambulancia y dos patrullas de policía. Jimin se había suicidado durante la noche y habían encontrado su cuerpo en la mañana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Taehyung Oppa, soy Jimin, te amo muchísimo… ¿Podemos vernos hoy?"


End file.
